Sweden x Abused Timid Reader
by The Dusk Terror
Summary: Exactly what the title says. It's cheesy, but I hope you like it. Rated T because I'm paranoid as crap about this. Warning: Contains graphic depictions of violence and strong language (AKA: Swearing) Read at your own risk. Oneshot. Also on DeviantART.
Sweden x Abused!Timid! Reader

 **(A/N: I know what you're thinking… 'HOLY CRAP! She's ACTUALLY writing something?!' Yeah. Sorry about my being MIA. Got swamped by personal matters, started school once again, dealt with some stuff, recovered from other stuff. I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE ANYTHING! *Dodges tomatoes thrown by angry followers* As I said before, I was extremely occupied and I just didn't have the energy or the creativity to write, but now that I have all the plot bunnies in my head, I can officially start to write again. Even if I update at random intervals. I do not think abuse is something to take lightly. In fact, it's one of the worst things that could happen to someone and I don't want anyone thinking I condone this behavior or that I support abuse or domestic violence. I understand that abuse is an awful thing and very hard to escape from. Anyways, if anyone has any requests, I'm here. If you have any suggestions to help me improve my writing or if you have any questions, message or comment. Warning: This fic has graphic descriptions of violence and has swearing. Don't like? Then don't read. You have been forewarned. Enjoy.)**

"Wh'r' d'd th't bru's' c'm' fr'm?" The young lady stiffened as her friend asked the dreaded question. He knew bringing it up was taboo, but he still persisted in asking where every new injury came from. (Y/N) stood rigidly by her locker and her head tilted down. Her friend, Berwald, narrowed his eyes in suspicion as the girl moved her hand to the afflicted area. He began walking beside her as she walked out towards the front of the building, eyeing her suspiciously.

She nervously flicked her (E/C) eyes from Berwald to the floor and back again. "I-It's nothing, Ber... I… I h-hit my face on a d-door knob this morning. Tha-that's all! You know how c-clumsy I can be!" The girl said with a suddenly cheerful smile despite the ugly bruise on her (S/C) face.

He let out a small 'hm' in acknowledgement, but (Y/N) could still tell he was unhappy at leaving it at that. He knew. That she _wasn't_ clumsy. In fact, she was one of the most graceful people he had ever met in his life. He set a worried hand on her shoulder and her head snapped in his direction.

His heart stopped beating for a moment. The way her (E/C) eyes were wide and looking up at him, how her hair shone in the light, the way her eyelashes framed her beautiful eyes. (Y/N) was not the most beautiful girl, but she was definitely attractive and to Berwald, she was absolutely perfect. But her eyes were shining with something he _didn't_ like: _fear_.

(Y/N) was an incredibly timid girl. She usually acted like she did something wrong to the whole population. Never being an outgoing person, the (H/C) haired girl would often get picked on and teased relentlessly for her silence and her timid disposition. Stuttering and shaking, (Y/N) was the laughing stock of the school. Until Berwald came along and attached himself to her.

Not that she minded. He was sweet, kind, not to mention attractive. He had a heart of gold that no one really got to see, but (Y/N). And maybe Tino, the Finnish transfer student that Berwald seemed to look after just as much as her.

(Y/N)'s eyes popped open even more as she heard someone shout her name. It was the current bane of her existence, her stepbrother, Ryan. With no parents in the picture, (Y/N) was left in the care of her older step brother by default. At twenty five, Ryan was already a smoker and an alcoholic, courtesy of his older friends. Friends who would touch her and pull her hair and generally, just being stupid drunks around her.

The (H/C) haired young lady was tired of it. She longed to tell her friend, but she knew Ryan would do something bad if she told anyone and she didn't want to be a burden to Berwald. He already had to deal with his own family problems. (Y/N) cowered back slightly as the red headed man grasped her wrist too tight. "Where the hell have you been? I was waiting and now you've made me get out of the damn car for this shit?!" he asked with a 'fake' infuriated look, smiling tersely.

The young (H/C)ette whimpered out with a fake smile, "I-I'm sorry, Ryan… I-I di-didn't think about it!" She said in her usual stuttering voice, but more quiet and subdued than normal. That's when Berwald knew that there was something more to the situation than she was letting on. She gave a nervous smile to her best friend and spoke. "S-Sorry, Berwald… I-I Ha-have to g-go now..." She said as she was beginning to get dragged away.

Halfway down the hallway, she turned to give him a shy wave until she was jerked back into watching where her feet were being placed. Berwald narrowed his turquoise green eyes and let out an apprehensive grunt, watching worriedly as (Y/N) was pulled roughly from the school and towards her stepbrother's old and worn pickup truck.

 **~~*(Shitty Time-Skip Brought To You By: Plot Bunnies. They're here to drive you insane -_-')*~~**

(Y/N) flinched and gave a loud cry of pain as her stepbrother shoved her into the wall, her back facing him. "What the fuck were you telling him, you whore?!" He yelled and twisted her arms behind her back painfully, obviously talking about the chat she had in the hallway with her friend. Biting her lip to stifle any noise of discomfort, (Y/N) shook her head frantically. She knew he was drunk again. Only hours after they had arrived back, he was already drinking.

"Nothing! I-I s-s-swear!" She gasped as the cold floor suddenly rose to meet her face… Or was that her falling? Either way, a boot-clad foot connected brutally with her midsection and she couldn't stop the pained scream that escaped her throat. Tears bubbled in her (E/C) eyes as she rolled into the wall, the same foot stepping on her neck. Broken glass that had been scattered on the floor was digging into her body in an agonizing fashion, causing cuts and deep wounds to form on her skin, said glass getting lodged into her flesh.

Breathing beginning to become labored and frantic, she placed her hands weakly on the beige boot, trying desperately to get it off of her neck to allow breathing. Ryan blinked angrily and leaned down, more pressure being placed on (Y/N)'s windpipe. She choked. "It doesn't matter," her stepbrother said, eerily calm. "He wouldn't believe a pathetic excuse of a girl like you anyways. You're nothing. You mean absolutely nothing. You're worthless, a failure."

Tears spilled from the broken girl's eyes as he spoke, gasping for air as he moved his boot. Loud coughing filled the air as he seemed to wait for her move. She moved her (H/C) hair from her face and glared intensely up at him, feeling a sudden and unexpected surge of confidence swell inside her. She let out a pained chuckle as she got onto her knees.

There was an expectant silence, Ryan glaring down at her with a smirk as if to say, ' _what are you going to do about it?_ ' (Y/N) just shook her head, allowing the confidence she felt to take over. "You're wrong, Ryan." She said without any hint of her usual stutter. "He cares. He always has and nothing you say or do will make me believe otherwise." His anger-filled eyes grew darker and the weight of her words finally caught up to the (E/C) eyed girl.

She froze in absolute terror, her eyes growing wide as he strode over and yanked her hair painfully, causing her head to tilt back. She allowed an agonized groan to escape her lips as his hand whipped across her already bruised cheek. (Y/N) made a face of torture as she was thrown down, kicked repeatedly, her nose breaking and bleeding across the usually spotless floor, causing more red to pool around her.

After what felt like an eternity, her assailant stopped and growled at her half-conscious body. He lifted her upper half by her hair and she winced in misery as he got close to her face. His breathing was labored and his eyes, wild in desperation to release any pent up fury he had remaining. She shut her eyes, waiting for whatever harsh words that would spew out of his mouth before he sent her to her room.

What he said next made the tears fall faster down her sallow cheeks. "If it weren't for you, they'd still be alive! It's your fault! They'll never forgive you, you stupid little motherfucker!" He screamed in her face and smiled, eyes alight with a hint of insanity. "Now… Go to your room, (Y/N)… We wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we? I'll be up soon." He cackled and shoved her in the direction of the stairs.

(Y/N) scurried up the stairs, wiping blood from her lips and trying to stop the painful throbbing in her nose and ribcage. She carefully began removing glass lodged in her flesh, not caring if it hurt anymore. Listening to the shouting and breaking of glass downstairs, she made a decision.

Quietly, she grabbed the nearest landline and dialed a number she was all too familiar with. After two rings, a deep voice rumbled through. "H'llo?" Berwald's baritone voice soothed the weeping girl a little as she let out a shaky breath. And another. And another.

"B-B-B-Ber?" She spoke quietly into the receiver of the phone, glancing at the door and trembling violently before breaking out into sobs that made Berwald's heart constrict painfully and his mind begin to worry. He knew there was something seriously wrong. He spoke sweet nothings into her ears as he told her he was on his way with a couple of his friends/brothers. All she could do was quietly sob and whisper 'I'm sorry' over and over again. She wiped her eyes and her nose of all the blood and mucus as he quietly told her that they had arrived.

She listened closely for her stepbrother, hearing him snoring downstairs. She sighed and opened the window, wondering when the moon had risen, and climbing down the tree that stood directly next to the roof, meeting Berwald and his brothers, Lukas and Mathias just a few feet away from her home. As she looked up into the eyes of her best friend, (Y/N) forced a small smile onto her face, ignoring the wide eyed look Lukas was giving her and the loud gasp from Mathias. She knew she probably looked worse for wear.

"C-ca-can we g-go s-s-somewhere? T-To your h-h-house?" She asked, wiping tears from her bloodshot and puffy (E/C) colored eyes. Berwald nearly lost it once he saw her delicate and thin looking face covered in blood and bruises, but kept himself in check as he nodded, picking up the broken woman who had stood before him with a broken smile.

 **~~*(Another Shitty Time-Skip brought to You By: My defeated Writer's Block. YAYYYY!)*~~**

After explaining what was going on, Berwald was absolutely trembling in fury at the thought of his precious (Y/N) getting hurt like that on a regular basis. Hell, even at all. Lukas set a warm cup of tea in front of her, his expression softer than he would normally ever give. Tino had taken Emil out grocery shopping after he had seen her coated in her own blood. Berwald had meticulously and gently cleaned and bandaged each wound she had acquired, glaring at the bruises.

She wiped tears from her usually bright (E/C) eyes, avoiding eye contact with the man whom she had fallen in love. Her eyes widened. Yes. She was in love with her best friend. He was one of the only ones who treated her like a human being and the only one who cared enough to help her and wake up at such an absurd hour to do it. 3 AM was most definitely an absurd hour to be called away from the comforts of a warm bed.

"H'y, D'n't cry. 'M h'r'." He murmured softly as he brought her to his chest, slowly rocking her back and forth as she curled into him, a slight blush painting her cheeks. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the large Swede. Her words were so soft, he could barely make them out, but he recognized them nonetheless.

A fiery red crept to his own cheeks as he smiled. (Y/N) looked up with her beautiful (E/C) eyes and repeated herself. "Jag älskar dig, Ber." Her soft voice, free from any stutter, spoke sweetly, her cheeks an even deeper shade of crimson than his. He leaned down and kissed her gently, as not to scare her before replying. "Jag älskar dig också, (Y/N)."

With that, she fell asleep peacefully for the first time in years in the arms of her loved on, the aforementioned man falling asleep soon after. When Tino arrived back, he smiled at the sight and carefully slid out his phone and captured a picture to later show their children.

 **(Alrighty then…. DAMN! I can't believe I actually finished a fic! XD I'm an asshole, I know. Review if you enjoyed and don't be afraid to point out any errors you saw. Until next time, Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
